


Almost

by Anonymous



Category: A Date With Markiplier (Web Series), Who Killed Markiplier? (Web Series)
Genre: Marriage Proposal, Other, POV Second Person, bro I'm sad. I'm so fucking SAD.
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-21
Updated: 2020-10-21
Packaged: 2021-03-09 07:35:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 282
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27130021
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: The funny thing is, you almost said "yes".
Relationships: Mark Fischbach/Y/N | The District Attorney, Past Damien | The Mayor/Y/N | The District Attorney (Who Killed Markiplier?)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 32
Collections: Anonymous





	Almost

It's funny how you still catch yourself lost in his presence, even after all this time. He's always had a certain flair with words, and time has only seemed to give his speeches more of an elegance. Though perhaps another part of what makes him so captivating is the manner in which he carries himself; like something noble and refined. You wonder, sometimes, how he manages it still. You wonder how even now, he's just as much of a mystery as he was when you met him.

It's incredible, really, how even now he still finds a way to surprise you, how he still finds a way to make you laugh, how his smile almost always makes you pause in your tracks for a moment. Even when he takes your hands in his, you almost always find yourself speechless at the notion. Even with every kiss, it comes as a small shock to you still that despite it all, it's almost like the man before you really is the one you used to love.

Almost.

He may have his face and he may have his voice, but it's when you catch the finer details that it hits you that _this isn't **him**_. As well as he may play the part, you're familiar enough with the role he plays to catch when the façade falters. You can't deny that the man is a very good actor, but even as you catch the small smile he gives you as he gets down on one knee, there's an ache in your heart that only grows as he asks the words you would've once been thrilled to hear.

The funny thing is, you almost said "yes".


End file.
